Mixed Up
by Naghi-tan
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Por un fatídico sábado, Sanji se encuentra mezclado con un punk molesto, irritable y genialmente odioso, que vive en un departamento tres plantas arriba del suyo, solo para descubrir que no es tan cruel y desconsiderado como sus vecinos le han hecho parecer. AU, ZoSan


**Título: **Mixed Up [Mezclado]

**Autor: **Your_Iron_Lung

**Traducción:** Naghi Tan

**Clasificación: **R

**Personajes/Parejas: **Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Advertencias: **Sexo, mundo punk, drogas, alcohol, mujeres… Slas, AU.

**Disclaimer:** Todo de **Eiichiro Oda**, el fic le pertenece a **Your_Iron_Lung**, yo solo traduzco, con fines de incrementar el Fandom.

**Resumen: **Por un fatídico sábado, Sanji se encuentra mezclado con un punk molesto, irritable y genialmente odioso, que vive en un departamento tres plantas arriba del suyo, solo para descubrir que no es tan cruel y desconsiderado como sus vecinos le han hecho parecer.

A continuación se encuentra siendo rápidamente sumergido en una subcultura violenta a la cual no había tenido interés, y parece que no puede encontrar el camino de regreso. Chicas bonitas, buena música, y actitudes ásperas se mezclan en una forma de camaderia que sólo se puede encontrar en el mundo subterráneo del Rock Punk.

—Es necesario un hobby.

Eso le había dicho su padre unos días antes.

**Capítulo 1:** Saturday Morning Coming Down

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Sanji juraba que ese tipo de cosas se debía solo a su suerte. Los sábados eras los días más particularmente difíciles para él.

No le importaba ser programado para trabajar los fines de semanas debido a que el pago a tiempo completo era agradable, pero por alguna razón, siempre, siempre, siempre tenía un tiempo difícil al comenzar: ya sea que sin querer se dormía demasiado, o que simplemente se había olvidado de programar el despertador, parecía —a Sanji, por lo menos— que los sábados estaban solamente para arruinarlo.

En su historial en el Baratie, los sábados nunca había llegado a tiempo. Siempre había un retraso que ocasionaba aquello, y cuando este patrón había sido observado por el personal de programación, habían tratado de acomodarlo para evitar que en sus turnos llegase tarde, a veces eran ligeramente alterados, con esperanza de que con eso él llegase a tiempo, pero aun así, era inevitable que llegase tarde.

Nadie podía entender el porqué.

Así que no fue ninguna sorpresa para él, entonces, que de acuerdo con su rutina semanal, este sábado decidió frustrarle dándole problemas con el coche.

Veinte minutos antes de que comenzara su turno, Sanji se sentó para arrancar su coche.

El motor estaba atascado y dio la vuelta todo lo posible para conseguir que encendiera, y en el frio sol de la tarde, Sanji maldijo a cualquier deidad responsable de los días sábados. En su juicio, pidiendo su perdón mientras saltaba fuera del asiento del conductor y rodeó el cofre del vehículo, pero después decidió maldecir a la deidad mientras miraba hacia abajo con tristeza, la batería estaba muerta.

Suspirando, cerró de golpe la campana, ninguna cantidad de pinchos y auscultar podrían revivirlo. Sanji gruñó y giró el cuello de su abrigo contra el viento frio del inverno, se dejó caer para sentarse en el capó de su coche, pensando en lo que debería hacer. Torció el rostro con una expresión irritable, considerando sus opciones.

Tenía la opción uno, que era ir corriendo tras el autobús de la ciudad para tratar de tomar un viaje, aunque no sabía el horario, ni su precio, y sinceramente, no quería ser visto corriendo como un loco tras el transporte público. La segunda opción era llamar a un amigo y que viniese rápido para llevarlo en su coche, pero las únicas personas que conocía con coche, vivían lejos de su trabajo o vivían demasiado lejos como para que él pudiese llegar puntual.

Se estremeció cuando el viento sopló intensamente y frunció el ceño, se frotó las manos en busca de calor, vio a su aliento solidificarse en el aire, animando la necesidad de un cigarro.

Clavó unas de sus frías manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó una cajetilla. Tocó el paquete para hacer que saliera fuera, lo tomó y comenzó a aprisionarlo en el dorso de su mano antes de ponerlo en su boca. Después de haberlo puesto entre sus labios, puso la cajetilla de nuevo en su lugar y ahuecó las manos para encender el cigarro.

Inhaló y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, consideró que la opción tres era simplemente llamar y reportarse enfermo y tomarse el día libre. Con esta opción, Sanji suspiró mientras sacaba otra bocanada de humo, y lo exhaló por la nariz.

Realmente no quería llamar y reportarse enfermo, realmente le gustaba su trabajo en el Baratie, y sabía que, al ser el head-chef la calidad de la comida servida se decaía si no se presentaba. Y más allá de eso, no se fiaba de sus subordinados con referente a (que hay que reconocerlo, estaban bastante lejos) ejecutar la cocina correctamente.

Si él se reportaba enfermo, el Baratie sería un caos al día siguiente.

Gruñó con enojo, acerca de todas las responsabilidades que había acumulado en su corta edad, lanzó su mirada hacia el cielo y entrecerró sus ojos, pensaba que el señor de los sábados estaba sentado sobre la nube más grande, sin duda, riéndose de él.

"Oh gran señor, misericordioso del fin de semana", pensó entrecerrando los ojos, y enseñando los dientes —Vete a la mierda.

Cuando él sopló un anillo de humo en la dirección del cielo (insertando luego su dedo medio a través de él), la opción cuatro se presentó.

Un gran alboroto en la escalera de su edificio de departamentos le llamó la atención, cuando un ruido bastante pesado y repetitivo bajó de las escaleras. Sanji sabía lo que era, y al llegar al final de las escaleras y saliendo a la acera que daba directo al estacionamiento, Sanji vio a su última opción en la escena.

Dio la casualidad de que su última opción era el terror más odiado del complejo de apartamentos.

Él era un punk de pelo verde con una mala actitud y un aura que exigía alejarse de él. Absorbido en su propio mundo de jeans ajustados, lavados con ácido y chaquetas de cuero de gran tamaño, estaba normalmente acompañado por su monstruoso perro y era casi imposible acercarse a él en cualquier ocasión.

Sanji le vio hacer una pausa por las escaleras y agacharse para atarse los cordones sueltos de una de sus botas y tomó nota de la forma en que la funda que llevaba se deslizó por la longitud de su espalda. La punta de la guitarra casi tocaba el pavimento cuando Sanji se encontraba preguntándose si estaría a salvo al acercarse a él, ya que nadie tenía nada bueno que decir sobre el hombre. Normalmente el tipo era casi inaccesible, no había señales de que alguien pudiera recordar tratar de sociabilizar con él sin que su perro estuviera de por medio.

El perro del hombre era realmente una amenaza, y si sus vecinos decían aquellas palabras acerca de él, el hombre no era mucho mejor. Su perro era mucho mayor al límite de peso permitido para las mascotas que los residentes podían tener, y nadie entendía porque aquellos dos no habían sido desalojados aún.

El perro en cuestión era marrón, un animal bestial que constantemente tiraba de su correa y mordía a las personas que se encontraban cerca. El punky no daba ninguna palabra de comando para el, y parecía como si no pudiera mantenerlo en línea cuando se abalanzaba a la gente. Sin el perro a su lado, Sanji no sabía que esperar en caso de que tratara de iniciar algo.

Normalmente, se habría mantenido a la distancia.

Normalmente, él habría dejado las cosas como estaban y reconocer su derrota a lo que no fuera que no quería que trabajase los sábados.

Pero ese día no era normal. Era sábado.

Dio una respiración ansiosa de nicotina, lo dejó pasar y se puso de pie cuando el hombre había terminado de atar su bota.

—Hey—dijo Sanji, dirigiéndose al punky que se encontraba a unas pocas plazas de aparcamientos vacías de distancia. Se reunió con indiferencia o ignorancia, frunció el ceño y mantuvo su cigarro en la mano cuando gritó—Oye, te estoy hablando a ti.

Incapaz de decir si él estaba siendo ignorado deliberadamente, Sanji gritó más fuerte, con más de un ligero toque de molestia en su voz.

—¡Hey, idiota!

Finalmente, después de haber parecido que quería hacerse popular tratando de llamar su atención, el punk le lanzó una mirada mientras se congelaba en su lugar. Sanji miró expectante como el hombre empezó a mirar a su alrededor, dando la vuelta estúpidamente antes de mirar hacia atrás para observar a su interlocutor. Parecía como si casi el chico se estuviera preguntando si Sanji estaba buscando una pelea con él, pero incluso mientras se preparaba para lo peor, el hombre de pelo verde adquirió una mirada inquisitiva la clavó totalmente en su pecho.

Poniendo los ojos, Sanji se sintió aliviado.

—Sí, tú, maldita sea, necesito un poco de ayuda.

Para sorpresa de Sanji, el hombre se acercó a él, desprovisto de todo su machismo habitual. Parecía casi afable cuando se acercó a preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa?

Sanji vaciló, al no haber previsto que el punk pudiera ser un poco amable. Recordando las historias de sus vecinos acerca de cómo fue desplazado tan groseramente la actitud del hombre, Sanji comenzó a encontrarse a sí mismo preguntándose si la cantidad de prejuicios que parecían estar apilados contra él no era del todo inmerecida.

La línea de la ceniza de su cigarro se alargó cuando se contuvo mirando a los tres pasadores que se alineaban en la oreja izquierda del punky, y cuando las cejas del hombre comenzaron a surcar, Sanji recordó sus intenciones.

—Mi coche no arranca—dijo sin convicción, haciendo un gesto hacia su coche mientras golpeaba la ceniza de su cigarro—Me preguntaba si podrías ser capaz de darme un salto.

—Oh—el punky se apartó de Sanji para mirar al coche. El siguió mirando en silencio por un momento antes de que dijera: —Bueno, lo haría si pudiera, pero ando en moto, por lo que no se podrá.

—Maldita sea—Sanji se encontró maldiciendo, volviéndose airadamente a patear uno de sus neumáticos—, mierda, gracias por nada.

Magníficamente furioso de como su día estaba resultando, Sanji no pudo evitar maldecir a todo y a todos a su alrededor, y aunque él no tenía miedo de luchar contra el punky, se encontró a sí mismo lamentándose por la inutilidad del chico. El realmente no necesitaba que su sábado fuera peor de lo que ya era.

Para su inmenso alivio, el hombre bufó ante sus comentarios.

—Oye, no es mi culpa, cabrón—dijo, mirando más divertido que molesto por sus maldiciones.

—Mierda, lo que sea—dijo Sanji, suspirando profundamente y descansando contra su coche—, no me jodas, sin embargo, eras mi última esperanza.

Con todas sus opciones truncadas, Sanji cedió y decidió que no tenía más remedio que caer de nuevo a la opción tres. Cuando terminó su cigarro, moviendo el trasero aun lado, se inclinó un poco para desenterrar su celular de los alcances más profundos del bolsillo de su abrigo. Cuando el arrastró su dedo para desbloquear la pantalla, levantó su vista y se dio cuenta de que el punk seguía esperando alrededor de él.

—¿Qué?—Sanji preguntó, dándose la vuelta para mirar la pantalla.

—Te puedo dar un viaje, si realmente lo necesitas—dijo el punk con un tono ligeramente interrogativo—, yo estaba a punto de salir antes de que un idiota me llamara.

Haciendo caso omiso del insulto, Sanji miró desde su teléfono y esperaba que no se viera demasiado desesperadamente esperanzado ante la sugerencia.

—¿Si?

—Claro, sí. —El hombre se encogió de hombros perezosamente—Quiero decir, si no te importa montarte como una puta.

Sanji frunció los labios ante la terminología, y vio que el chico le estaba dando una sonrisa perpleja. A la altura del desafío, Sanji se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, no importa, yo realmente necesito entrar a trabajar—dijo, poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Miró la hora de su teléfono antes de embolsarlo—, tengo diez minutos antes de que llegue tarde, ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

El hombre de pelo verde sonrió.

—Con la presión.

Como él se apartó, Sanji caminó de nuevo hasta la puerta del lado del conductor de su coche y lo cerró antes de seguir al punk hasta su motocicleta. El hombre deslizó la funda de su espalda y se la entregó a Sanji cuando él se subía a horcadas sobre él a través del asiento de la motocicleta.

—Vas a tener que llevarlo mientras vamos en camino—dijo, deslizando la llave en el encendido y acelerando la motocicleta. —Atrapa el viento, evita que no se caiga ni nada.

Sanji frunció el ceño cuando ató la guitarra a la altura de su espalda.

—¿Y si cae?

—Entonces tendrás que comprarme un nuevo bajo—dijo, mirándolo totalmente serio cuando se agachó para recoger su casco de la vieja escuela, que luego se la pasó a Sanji.

—Gilipollas—Sanji gruñó mientras se ponía el casco y lo abrochaba. Se sentía tieso como la guitarra limitaba sus movimientos mientras se deslizaba en el asiento trasero, la guitarra lo obligó a mantener una posición vertical.

Vacilante, el colocó sus manos en los hombros del punky y trató de no inclinarse demasiado cerca, como los tacos en punta que se alineaban en su parche de la espalda apretaban contra él. Lo puso incómodo. El motor de la motocicleta aceleró fuertemente, y Sanji se encontró levantando los pies dado que estaban respaldadas con cuidado fuera de la plaza de aparcamiento.

—¿Dónde trabajas?—el hombre tuvo que gritar para hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido del motor.

—El Baratie—Sanji le gritó, asegurándose de hacerlo lo más directo del oído del punky, y sonrió cuando lo vio hacer una mueca de dolor—, a lo largo de la calle Este entre Sambas.

El hombre no respondió, pero se quedó quieto por un momento, como si estuviera pensando de cuál sería la mejor ruta por tomar. Así como Sanji estuvo a punto de preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba, el hombre dio un paso adelante y luego se pusieron en marcha.

Fiel a su palabra, la guitarra captó una gran cantidad de resistencia al viento mientras cabalgaban, causando inicialmente que Sanji temiera volar de la parte posterior. Él tuvo que reforzar su control sobre el conductor cuando la resistencia trató de arrastrarlo hacia atrás, pero cuando llegaron a la ciudad, su velocidad se redujo a cumplir con el límite de velocidad dentro de la ciudad y se encontró relajado cuando el viento perdió la mayor parte de su fuerza.

Su entorno se fue familiarizando cuanto más tiempo cabalgaban, y Sanji sintió que el alivio le inundaba cuando pensó que podría ser capaz de llegar a tiempo después de todo. Mirando por el encima del hombro del punky, pudo ver que se estaban acercando a la intersección de las calles Sambas y estaba a punto de celebrar su éxito, cuando se pasaron de largo.

Confundido, Sanji se dio la vuelta para mirar a la calle desvanecerse de nuevo mientras cabalgaban más lejos de él. Se preguntó si el hombre tal vez sabía de un atajo para llevarlo al Baratie aún más rápido, pero este pensamiento desapareció rápidamente tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que la lenta velocidad del hombre significaba que se había perdido.

—Hey—dijo Sanji, tratando de levantar la voz, tanto sobre el viento y el motor de la motocicleta mientras atravesaban calles desconocidas—¡Hey!

—¿Qué?—el tipo preguntó volviendo la cabeza para mirar hacia él rápidamente.

—¿A dónde diablos vamos?

En lugar de responder, el hombre tiró a un lado y se detuvo para aparcar al lado de la acera de la calle, usó sus piernas para sostener la motocicleta.

—¿Qué?—repitió cuando se detuvieron, mirándolo molesto.

—Yo dije ¿A dónde diablos vamos? ¡La calle Sambas era a cinco cuadras atrás!—Cruz, Sanji se bajó de la parte posterior de la motocicleta para sacar su teléfono y comprobar la hora. Pensó que estaba haciendo buen tiempo, pero este contratiempo le había que se le hiciese oficialmente tare—Maldita sea, ahora llego tarde. Bien hecho, imbécil.

—Hey—dijo el punky airadamente, dejando el pie de apoyo para su moto para unirse a Sanji en la acera—, yo no tenía que darte un paseo, ya sabes, un poco de palabras de agradecimiento serían bien apreciadas.

—¡Oh, sí, claro! Gracias por hacerme llegar tarde—Sanji frunció el ceño y se desabrochó el casco de la motocicleta, se la mete a grandes rasgos en las manos del punk—No puedo creer que condujeras directamente pasando de largo ¿Estas jodidamente ciego?

—Pues también vete a la mierda—el hombre de pelo verde replicó, dejando caer su casco en el asiento de la moto, Sanji no podía decir si el rojo de su rostro era de una situación embarazosa o de montar contra el frio.

—¿Cuál es su número de teléfono de mierda?—Sanji preguntó, desbloqueando su celular y navegando a la carpeta de contactos. Se quitó la bolsa de la guitarra del hombre y casi lo tiró al punk, lo miró fijamente—¿Y bien? Vamos entonces, idiota, no tengo todo el día.

—No tengo teléfono en estos momentos—dijo despacio, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Sanji, mientras se ponía la guitarra en la espalda—¿Para qué mierdas lo necesitas?

—Así que yo sé que tengo un aventón a casa después del trabajo—Sanji suspiró mientras tecleaba el nombre para el nuevo contacto, poniendo "Marimo idiota" por el momento.

—¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que te llevaré a tú casa?—el hombre espetó con rabia.

—Porque, por tu culpa, cabeza de mierda, se me hizo tarde, me debes una.

—Al infierno, como si lo quisiera hacer—dijo con un gruñido, volviéndose hacia su moto—llama a un puto taxi, no es mi culpa que tu coche muriera. No es mi responsabilidad mantener la conducción de su culo ingrato.

Sanji le agarró del hombro y tiró de él antes de que se pudiera volver a montar a la moto. El motociclista parecía estar a punto de iniciar una pelea, entonces, apretando los puños, dio pasos peligrosamente cerca de su persona, pero Sanji ignoró su media mirada, cuando él con calma sacó un paquete de cigarros y sacó su encendedor.

Inhaló y exhaló lentamente en un esfuerzo para evitar la situación, Sanji se volvió y dio una mirada sobre el hombre y se encontró con una leve expresión de molestia.

—Mira, hijo de puta, no me hagas esto difícil. Solo dame algo para que pueda llegar al final de mi turno, así no tengo que gastar mi dinero en algo del transporte público, cuando probablemente voy a gastar todo lo que tengo en una batería nueva para un pedazo de coche de mierda, ¿De acuerdo?

El hombre todavía parecía poco dispuesto, pero ya que estaban ahí en el frio, en el borde de la acera, mirando con recelo, terminó suspirando y encajando.

—Bien, bien, bien. Jesús, eres jodidamente molesto—dijo y le tendió la mano para que Sanji le diera el teléfono.

Él temía que el tipo tomaría y se deshiciera de él, solo para molestarlo, y así fue vacilante al entregarlo, pero una vez dándoselo, Sanji se dio cuenta de que el chico no tenía intención de romperlo.

Sanji observó como el chico escribía en algún tipo de información de contacto y miró por encima de su teléfono cuando pasó de nuevo a sus manos. Se quedó mirando fijamente lo que estaba escrito en la sección que almacena las direcciones de correos electrónicos y podía sentir que su irritación alcanzaba un nuevo umbral mientras leía lo que estaba escrito.

—¿wildslutangel22 en yahoo? ¿Me estás cagando?—Apretando los dientes, Sanji fulminó con la mirada al punk—¿Es en verdad tuyo? Juro por Dios que si estás jodiendo…

—Nah, es totalmente legitimo—dijo el hombre riendo—, simplemente sopla la mente de la gente cuando les digo que es mío. Es muy gracioso.

—Cristo, eres una verdadera pieza de trabajo, ¿Lo sabias?—Sanji dijo irritado, guardando el teléfono, ignorando el hecho de que estaba a veinte minutos tarde para el trabajo.

—Claro que sí, —respondió sin dejar de sonreír mientras se cubrí la cabeza con pinchos de pelo con su casco—envíame un correo electrónico con unas pocas horas de antelación, así que no lo olvides, por lo que doy mi nombre, soy Zoro, por cierto. Al diablo con esa mierda de "marimo", te están tratando de sacar.

Sanji le dio el dedo medio mientras se alejaba para caminar de regreso por donde había venido, deteniéndose solo lo suficiente para dar marcha atrás y gritar:

—Bueno, con ese tinte de mierda ¿Cómo iba yo a saber?

Se rió cuando vio que Zoro había plantado sus dos dedos medios en lo alto por encima de su cabeza. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero aun presionado por el tiempo, Sanji corrió calle abajo, incluso cuando vio a Zoro pasar a su lado, presumiblemente en camino a su propio trabajo.

—Jodete—gritó tras él y escuchó pero no vio a Zoro gritar:

—Gilipollas—por encima del hombro como respuesta.


End file.
